


Podi Podi laundry Club: A Monika x Tide Pod chan fanfic

by TAY0041



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/F, Lemon, Monika - Freeform, Smut, Special, Tide Pod smut, sexyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAY0041/pseuds/TAY0041
Summary: When Monika's dads ask her to do the laundry, she discovers a detergency.





	Podi Podi laundry Club: A Monika x Tide Pod chan fanfic

Monika was at her house thinking about protag-kun daddy. She was hornny and looking for some doki doki action. A shout from downstairs shatters her day dream about protag-kun daddy.  
“Get the fuck downstairs Moni-bitch and wash the laundry.” Said father 1.  
“Use the tide pods sweetie” said father 2.  
“you a thot” said father 3.  
“k” said Monika.  
She grabbed the basket of laundry with a sigh and as she steps into the laundry room she instantly feels a smooth hand caress that ass.  
“eeek protag-kun are you here to fulfill my special desires!!??”  
“No” said an even higher pitched femine voice.  
“who tf are you”  
A female figure with white orange and blue glossy detergent skin stands behind her, staring.  
“I’m a dirty ass tide pod.”  
“what do you mean by dirty? I’m just an innocent highschool girl.”  
“I know your dirty little secrets with protag-kun Monika”  
“bullshit, idk what ur talking about.”  
Without warning the tide pod pins monika to the washing machine. Monikas clothes are torn off and are thrown into the washing machine.  
“What are you doing, get off me! I’m saving myself for protag kun!”  
“forbidden snack incuming”  
The female tide pod grows a detergent dong and plunges it into monika.  
“ughhhhh, stop! It hurts!” wails Monika.  
“Huzzzzahh” screams the tide pod in triumph.  
The tide pod starts off slow but steadily picks up speed.  
Monika’s wails turn into yelps of joy.  
“Ohhh tide pod chan, you’re my new favourite past time!!”  
“I’m about to cum deep inside you and spread my detergent nut within you.”  
Tide pod thrusts deep into Monika and with one last movement a sticky substance cleanses Monika’s insides.  
Monika moans louder than August Ames on a Saturday night 

9 MONTHS LATER  
“Ughhhhh” Monika screamed, she had been in labor for 9 hours an the baby was nearly out of her puss.  
“oof” the baby exited Monika. It was a tide pod.  
Monika ate it and died.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW this is just a joke and was written out of pure boredom.


End file.
